


Five Kisses 五次亲吻

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 梅林第一次吻他完全是意料之外，亚瑟不曾放在心上。他只是不知道自己这是在做什么。（译自Kianspo的Five Kisses）





	Five Kisses 五次亲吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335851) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Five Kisses 五次亲吻  
> 作者：kianspo（作者开放翻译授权）  
> 译者：井  
> 原地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/335851  
> 摘要：梅林第一次吻他完全是意料之外，亚瑟不曾放在心上。他只是不知道自己这是在做什么。

梅林第一次吻他完全是意料之外，亚瑟不曾放在心上。唔，也许放了一点儿。他耐心地等着这个吻结束，漫不经心地猜测，天知道梅林是在哪儿学会用他的舌头做这些下流挑逗的事的。亚瑟也许在脑子里这么想，但他永远不会说出来。  
他们分开的时候，他问：“苹果酒又喝多了？”  
他不会让梅林这么轻易搪塞过去。世界上的任何事，即使是最猛烈的酒精，也不能完全解释梅林这诡异的行为和不可名状的古怪。  
“不。”梅林对他咧嘴而笑，光彩夺目，夹杂着些许羞涩。也许这是将忸怩伪装成了应有的窘迫。  
“好吧。”他又等了片刻，但梅林没有继续再做什么不得体的事的迹象。亚瑟清清喉咙，“你给我的盔甲抛光了吗？”  
“呃，”梅林意味深长，“关于那个。”  
亚瑟叹气，“你的的确确是古往今来最糟的男仆，不是么？”  
令他自己悚然的是，他没有在梅林的脑袋上来一下，取而代之，他的手指陷入那不可思议丰饶的、乱糟糟的黑发，在梅林颈后绕着圈。梅林露出甜蜜的笑容，眼睛垂下去，扯弄亚瑟的衣领，可能让其歪扭得比先前更厉害。然而他并没有再一次吻他。  
“我会打理好的，殿下。”  
“我等着瞧。”亚瑟说，反常地让他占了便宜。  
梅林飞快地瞟了他一眼，含着笑意。他在亚瑟的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下就跑开，嘀咕着最傻帽的王子和不堪重负的仆人之类的话。  
亚瑟瞪着他好长一会儿。他绝对没为此而困惑。

-

第二次梅林吻他的时候，是真的喝醉了。亚瑟有点被吓到，考虑到他所做的一切只是体恤地允许梅林饮尽了他酒杯里的东西。另一方面，亚瑟事先并没有准备和梅林共同进餐。回想他们所经历的这一天，亚瑟突然意识到梅林很可能自早餐后就没吃东西。而这是假设他吃了早餐。  
他不应感到愧疚。梅林是个仆人，这不是亚瑟的错。但纵使亚瑟的良心试图塞给他一阵阵自责的疼痛，他也很难集中意识，因为梅林湿润温暖的嘴唇正抵着他的。  
“你这个傻瓜，我恨你。”梅林呜哝着，一心一意吮吸亚瑟的下唇，在他腿上挪动，寻找更舒服的姿势，“我恨你。”他的舌头在亚瑟口中挑逗地舔舐，醉意朦胧，不知羞耻，“真的，非常恨你。”  
“喔？”亚瑟皱起了眉，双手不由自主握紧梅林的腰，将他扶稳。  
梅林发出挫败的鼻音，缠住亚瑟的舌头开始吮吸。  
亚瑟应该叫停这一切。也许通常碰触梅林的脑袋是种规律，但现在他醉得一塌糊涂，这不可能不被看做是在占便宜。所有这些荒谬应该立即终止。  
亚瑟所知道的下一件事，是梅林半瘫在他面前的桌子上，亚瑟的脸埋入他的颈项，牙齿撩拨他跳动的脉搏。梅林呻吟着，臀部突然挣动，几乎要把亚瑟逼疯。  
“别，”亚瑟深呼吸，试图让自己从中抽离，“操，梅林，控制住你自己！”  
这当然对事态没有一点帮助。  
这是，事实上是，纯粹的疯狂。梅林苍白憔悴，瘦骨伶仃，没有一处对他的胃口。把他扔上床——独自一人——不该有任何困难。  
清晨，梅林看上去惊恐万分，局促不已，并且显然被一场糟糕至极的宿醉折磨着，亚瑟恨不得立刻把他掐死，只是于心不忍。  
他以扭曲的愉悦逼着梅林吃下早餐*，即使有关食物的提议让梅林脸色发青。最终，亚瑟把梅林按在椅子上，捏住他的鼻子，忽略他含糊不清的反对，将半杯麦芽酒灌进了他的喉咙。解醉酒起效花了几分钟*，接着，梅林诧异地眨了眨眼，小心翼翼、充满怀疑地按住额头，在这之后他往上看着亚瑟，以一种让亚瑟胃内翻搅的方式笑了笑。  
他将梅林赶去马厩整整一天，在梅林临走前轻轻咕哝“大傻帽”时咬牙忍住咆哮。

-

第三次，是在冬节庆典的尾声，所有人都醉到甚至不再害怕狂猎*。没人摘下他们可怖的面具，毕竟，不用担心被处罚时，谁会拒绝享乐的机会？  
由于隐匿了身份（也由于蜂蜜酒慷慨的襄助），亚瑟在昏沉的醉意里独自蹒跚穿过城堡。浸润在常青植物的气息中，那奇异的芳香挠着他的鼻子，他从不知道卡梅洛特周遭有如此之多的松树和云杉。到处都是戴着面具的人，在明亮的、摇曳的火炬和烛光下欢笑、舞蹈。亚瑟无缘无故地也开始笑，笑声持续回响。  
有人突然拽住他的手腕将他拉进黑暗，拉进一个隐蔽的壁橱。亚瑟什么也看不见，但他丝毫没有因此警觉。有人亲吻了他含笑的双唇，在他能够喘口气前，长长的手指托起他的下颌，封住他的嘴唇，一切都融化成蜂蜜般的火热甜美。  
亚瑟呻吟着抓紧面前的人，让彼此更贴近。另一声呻吟是给他的回应，他被钉上墙面，嘴唇压紧，摩挲，不断移动，一切都非常好，但接下来的更棒，渴望几乎要让他爆炸。他摁住偷袭者的脑袋猛地拉近——毛茸茸的帽子，肯定是某个“恶魔”；饥渴又潦草地把舌头顶进那个陌生人的口腔，沉醉于该死的面具所带来的完全的自由。亚瑟能得到他想要的，根本不用在意举止和技巧，而且，老天，他真的想要，这双甜美、柔软的唇，在亚瑟啮咬时喘息，在亚瑟吮吸那丰满的唇瓣时微微颤抖，如此润泽，如此温暖，如此完美。  
通常情况下，此时他早该撕去碍事的衣衫，但眼下是他从未有过的体验，这种吻——该死的棒透了的吻——就是全部的、仍未被满足的索求，亚瑟希望它永不终止。“我想要你，”他想着，更深地推进，“想要这样，想要你，我想要，我想要想要想要想要永不停止。”他的下颌在作痛，现在他是占上风的那一方了，他从来都是主导，从来惯于支配，他享受这样。他将那个曾是猎人的猎物困在角落，发出胜利的低吼，占有他的双唇恰如圈定领地。他的手在那颀长的、毫无防备的脖颈上收紧，指间捕获住他狂乱的脉搏。  
四处突然充满了光，喧嚣冲进耳朵，到处是令人厌恶的笑声与口哨声。许多双手抓住他，将他猛拽回去，拽离令他沉醉不已的吻，拽入拥挤的人群。  
亚瑟怒吼着，但全被笑声和调侃吞没，他挣扎着控制住自己，试图穿过人群去看他的伴侣，但到处都是人，人们起哄着让他猜是哪一个。亚瑟勉强挤出微笑，摇了摇头。  
随着兴奋鼓动的高喊和口哨，一个女孩被推进他怀里。即使戴着面具，亚瑟也能看出她的可爱、娇小和丰满，一头轻纱般的华丽金发垂落在她背上。她脸上浮现出迷人的红晕，羞涩而娇俏地笑着，含着一丝轻浮。  
这不可能，无论人们如何坚持，亚瑟知道他刚才吻的绝不是这女孩。他盯着她小巧可爱的双唇，如果回到数分钟前，他不介意被她亲吻，但现在他感到的只有失落，就像他们给他被宠坏的味觉奉上了一碗无味的清水。  
他执起女孩的手吻了吻，得到她甜甜的微笑和四周看热闹的观众们的喝彩。他必须表现得高尚得体。无论是否戴着面具，亚瑟都不存在没被人认出的错觉。给这甜美的姑娘向别人炫耀亲吻过王子的权利，似乎是一件小事，一份他能轻松提供的善意。  
他在余光里捉到梅林正偷偷溜进一条不那么拥挤的走廊，低垂肩膀，脖颈后侧沾着煤灰似的黑色污迹。  
亚瑟下意识地揉碾手指，低头看时，他的手掌黑得就像曾试着攀爬烟囱。

-

第四次和乐趣完全不搭边。  
梅林躺在篝火旁，在他们能找到的一切毛皮和毯子下发抖。他像死亡一样惨白，皮肤湿冷，泛着病态的青色调；勉强撑开的眼睛下有一圈浓重的黑色阴影，嘴唇苍白。  
亚瑟尽可能地拖延着时间，直到不能再推迟，他发现自己无法就这样离开，如果不完成这最后一点微弱的放纵。  
“你看上去令人作呕。”他这么对梅林说，在他身边跪下。  
梅林分开嘴唇，“谢谢。”  
亚瑟以前也曾面对类似的境况，但想起这个起不到半点安慰，因为这一次不是“以前”，这一次的所有都他妈的凄冷无望。如果还像以前那么简单就好了，他只需要去什么见鬼的到处是怪物的山洞，带回什么见鬼的花。  
而那没用。亚瑟的心成了苦寒的、布满恨意的冰块，从里面撞击他的胸膛，好像他伤得还不够。  
梅林的眼帘渐渐合上，因逐步失去意识而变得语无伦次。亚瑟感到愤怒，他想冲他吼叫，想一巴掌扇醒他，但是有一小片绝望的他想要大哭，这就像冰天雪地里的一股热流，太过震愕，太过痛苦，而且该死的一点也不公平。  
亚瑟扯下手套，颤抖的手指穿过梅林浸透汗水的头发，那又脏又恶心，但亚瑟无法把手拿开，不能马上拿开，他轻柔地梳理，画着柔顺的安抚的圆圈。他不轻易害怕，从来都不，但他突然恐惧，恐惧于放手，因为——如果这是最后一次呢？  
“殿下，”莱昂的声音从身后传来，他最信任的骑士都在那儿，大胆地假装什么事都没发生，他们所看见的也根本没看见，“是时候了。”  
“好。”亚瑟应道，喉咙正在收紧。  
他向前倾，嘴唇压到梅林分开的唇上，它们苍白无色，痛苦而干枯，脆薄如同老旧的羊皮纸。亚瑟吻着它们，轻柔，带着些许任性，他瞬间发现自己并不在乎，而这比什么愚蠢的诅咒和整支不死大军更可怕。  
“走吧。”他短促地说，匆匆起身，头也不回地向他的马走去。  
“殿下。”莱昂说，听起来正被惊骇和愧疚同时撕扯。  
亚瑟不耐烦地拉拽缰绳，瞪着他问，“怎么了？”  
但莱昂挪开了视线，每个人都是，亚瑟踩上骏马侧面的脚蹬，气愤地在脸上抹了一把。  
他的手掌湿润，而这天并没有下雨。

-

第五次发生在亚瑟本该举行婚礼的那天。  
亚瑟坐在北塔塔顶、洒满阳光的台阶上，台阶通向城堡护墙，他那顶颇有年头的、丑得不可思议的典礼冠冕闪现出惹人厌恶的铜色阴影，投射在他身旁雄伟的灰色石墙上。  
梅林靠近时他没有抬头看，梅林也什么都没说。他贴着亚瑟坐下来，肩膀不经意扫过，带着足以变成丑闻的亲密，对他们之间的地位差异没有丝毫尊重。  
“她是个女孩子，亚瑟，”梅林最终说道，“女孩子们能改变主意。”  
亚瑟点点头，眯眼望着遥远的地平线，“我不是在难过。”  
梅林瞥了他一眼，“你不吗？”  
亚瑟耸肩，“我还在试着理清我们是怎么走到这一步的，你知道，婚礼。”  
“嗯。”  
“这只——我记得我们一起笑过？互相调笑逗乐？但这些——这是怎么发生的？我从没真的想过……也就是说，我不认为……”  
“我认为你该万分庆幸她现在听不到你的话。”  
亚瑟侧头瞥了他一眼，“我不认为格温会出于怨恨嫁给我，如果她无法跨过——无论什么本应发生在我们之间的事。”  
梅林轻轻吸了吸鼻子，“我也不认为。”  
一旦他的目光凝在梅林身上，亚瑟就发现他并不想挪开，故而他半转过身，好将他看得更清楚。  
梅林穿着亚瑟亲自挑给他的新外套，让他长时间站着不动以便完成试穿简直近乎奇迹。他的头发依旧不可救药，他的颧骨使阳光不再透彻，脸部笼罩着淡淡柔光*。他的眼睛如此明亮，相对于往常是更深的蓝，亚瑟模糊地猜想它们还要多久才会到达那种不自然的靛蓝，在梅林有机会开口念咒语前就出卖他。  
接着，不出所料，它们变成了金色。  
“怎么？”梅林不安地挪动，没有转向他，但是感觉到了他细致入微的审视。  
“我甚至都没因此冲你嚷嚷，你知道，那件事。”  
梅林挪动地更加局促，“你必须得嚷嚷吗？”  
亚瑟沉思着。“不，”他最后说，“但你会发现你将在某些时候戴上尖帽子。”  
“亚瑟。别。其他什么都行。”  
“那是什么意思？我刚刚是不是听到你说‘为什么，好的，陛下。为您做什么都可以，只要您一句话’？”  
“我开始为你担心了，非常担心。”  
“闭嘴，梅林。你的无礼到头了。人们都说我对你太宽容。”  
“是吗？”梅林咧开嘴角，“人们还说了什么？”  
“说我的婚礼会伤透不止一颗心。而其中一颗是你的。”  
梅林耸起肩头，笑容渐渐褪去，“人们总是什么都说得出口。”  
“非常遗憾，那是真的。”  
他们沉默着静坐了片刻，亚瑟没意识到自己在等待，直到梅林从睫毛下向他投来小心翼翼、偷偷摸摸的一瞥，瞥到连亚瑟自己都怀疑是格外惊悚、洋洋得意的傻笑，脸颊随即飞红。  
“我要走了。”梅林跳起身。  
亚瑟抓住他的手腕，在梅林反应过来之前飞快地把他拉回来。“不，你不要。”  
“亚瑟。”梅林可怜兮兮地低喃，因亚瑟将他困在自己和城堡护墙之间慌张不安。  
“梅林。”亚瑟嘲弄着模仿他，心跳在加速。今天他没喝一滴酒，却已经感到醉意醺然。  
梅林一动不动，等待着，目光在亚瑟的嘴唇上胶着。“人们会怎么说？”他颤抖着吐息，让人不忍责备。  
亚瑟露出笑容，“我管它才见鬼。”  
梅林吞咽一下，捉住亚瑟的目光，发出柔软的呻吟，“去它的。”他的手环绕到亚瑟脖子后，向下拉近，直到用自己的唇俘获亚瑟的。  
这个吻并不深刻，反而令人痛苦的轻柔缓慢——他们从容不迫，彼此礼貌让步，轮流品尝、爱抚、探究。亚瑟以揪心的温柔舔开梅林的双唇，手指穿过他始终不受驯服的头发，轻轻拉扯。绝对愉悦的震颤流经他全身，梅林呻吟着，恬然不耻地索要更多，转动下颌的角度好让亚瑟更深地占有，为他张开双唇，就像他已经等待了一生，等待着为亚瑟打开——只为了他。他的滋味在亚瑟舌头上化开，亚瑟向里推挤以求得更多，他已为此沉迷，穿过梅林的上颚追逐他的味道，在他上唇那放肆淫荡的丘比特之弓上吮吸*，它始终在挑战亚瑟的自控力，一如它的主人，挑逗撩人，充满引诱，同时傲慢无礼。  
他们一直吻到亚瑟的嘴唇开始刺痛，而梅林的双唇成了绝对含有下流意味的樱桃红色。亚瑟向后退开，牢牢地盯着他，这一回他可不准备冷静下来，假装什么也没发生过。他不想停在这里。  
“我从没真的给你找一个新男仆。”梅林喃喃着，飞快地贴上亚瑟的嘴角，给他一个情难自禁的吻。  
亚瑟叹气，肋骨隐隐作痛，“你当然没有。”  
微笑缓缓爬上梅林唇角。“也就是说，没人把你的东西从老房间搬出来。那还是你的房间。多么滑稽。”  
这不滑稽，根本不，但亚瑟一点也不在乎。“你会留下？”他呼出一口气，带着惊讶。  
他太习惯于梅林从他身边消失，在某一刻过去后否认所有一切，那是个极难理解的观念，事实上，比梅林的魔法还难理解。  
梅林笑起来，灿烂夺目，夹杂着一点羞涩。“我会留下。”  
亚瑟不由咧开嘴笑了，紧握住他的手。

-

第二天早晨（实则接近正午）亚瑟醒来时，真心实意地感到后悔，因为梅林咂着嘴，像只大醉的章鱼一样四肢摊开霸占了整张床，独占了整条毯子。他的头发贴在亚瑟脸上，他的髋骨该死的锋利，而且他根本不像看上去那样轻。  
亚瑟在心里盘算着直接把他推下床的好处，接着他发现梅林已经醒来，正盯着他瞧。  
“你在那笑什么呢？”梅林好奇地问，眼里还有柔软的睡意。  
亚瑟长叹一声，因为他真的在笑，而且，天啊，他不认为自己停得下来。  
即便如此，他也不愿意承认，所以他没给出答案，而是选择给梅林一个早安吻当做替代。回头看来，这是一则公平交易，如果说亚瑟在上个夜晚的某个时间点被正发生的事情扰乱了心神，被接踵而来的数字淹没和压倒，以致于弄丢了他细致的亲吻计数，他也并不是太沮丧，毕竟，这样也挺不错。

 

几处注释*：  
1 扭曲的愉悦，原文“preserve pleasure”，字典上意为幸灾乐祸，总觉得这个语境下翻幸灾乐祸太喜感了。  
2 the hair of the dog 指用再喝一杯酒来醒酒，奇怪的风俗。  
3 wild hunt 狂猎，神话里以猎人或军队形象出现的幻象。  
4 颧骨和阳光完全是胡乱意译，不知道怎么直接翻译。  
5 丘比特之弓，指最完美理想的上唇线。


End file.
